


Learning To Love

by BatmansChubbiestRobin



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Carl Grimes, Bottom Carl Grimes, Father/Son Incest, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Protective Rick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 14:39:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6288520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatmansChubbiestRobin/pseuds/BatmansChubbiestRobin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick saves Carl when he's stuck in the middle of a hoard. Unable to return to the rest of the group, Carl and Rick hole up in a cabin for the night. What happens inside changes the way they'll look at each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Learning To Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! I see you've stumbled across my Grimescest fic. :) It's my first one and I wrote it all in one sitting without editing. So if there are any mistakes, let me know!

Rick Grimes dashed across the field, stabbing three walkers along the way. He finally reached his son, Carl, who had immediately lay down flat on his stomach in the middle of the field of walkers. Rick scooped him up and kept going. By now, the walkers had started to follow the pair as they made a mad rush for the thick forest of trees. 

"Carl, are you okay?" Rick asked, carrying the younger boy princess-style. His short legs hung slightly over Rick's strong arm. Carl's skinny arms had curled around his father's neck to hold on. Because Rick carried him like that, he had no way of defending the two of them if they became trapped. He wanted to put Carl down, but he didn't risk it because of the way Carl's ankle looked; it was twisted at an odd angle, which looked painful.

"My ankle hurts," Carl replied, biting his lower lip.

"I'll have Hershel take a look at it when we get back," Rick reassured. He was beginning to worry, though. The only reason he'd gone out into the field was because of Carl. The rest of his group was back in the prison, probably still unknown to their absence. Rick didn't want to risk turning around now since there'd probably be a hoard they would have to run through, and Rick still couldn't defend himself and Carl.

Rick finally came across a small cabin that looked abandoned, and he kicked open the door, setting Carl down momentarily after looking to make sure no walkers were near enough outside. Rick peered through the doorway of the dank cabin, eyes darting around as they adjusted to the darkness. Once he saw that there were no apparent threats, he picked up Carl tenderly, minding his ankle, and brought him inside. 

Rick set Carl down on an old, moth eaten couch, propping his foot up on the armrest. After doing so, Rick whipped out his knife and took a better look around the place, making sure there were no walkers hidden or people who had seen the pair coming up to the cabin. After searching high and low between every crack and cranny without finding anything, Rick finally put his knife away. Next came looking for any supplies the cabin could have. He opened a cabinet above the kitchen sink and found, amazingly, a first aid kit. He immediately opened it up, finding a box of bandaids that felt more than halfway empty, a small bottle of rubbing alcohol that was nearly full, and half a roll of gauze. He then opened the other cabinets above the sink, which contained nothing but a bit of dust and crumbs. Rick opened what appeared to be the pantry, and found a can of soup, a can of peaches, and a bottle of water. He grabbed it all and made his way back to the couch where Carl was.

"What's all of that?" Carl asked, sitting up a bit in curiosity. 

"Just a bit of supplies I found. Here, you should eat something, and I'm going to wrap up that ankle of yours," Rick popped open the can of peaches and handed it to his son. 

"You need to eat too. I'll eat half and give you the rest. Don't argue," Carl demanded when he saw Rick open his mouth to protest. Rick couldn't help but smile.

"You're like your mother, you know that?" Rick pressed a kiss to Carl's forehead.

"Good, cause you listen to Mom. So that means you have to listen to me too."

"Mhmm, sure thing, Kiddo," Rick hummed in response as he gingerly began to wrap Carl's ankle with the gauze he found. 

"Dad, when are we going back to the others?" Carl asked after a few moments of silence. 

"Hmm, we might have to wait until morning if the hoard doesn't lighten up. We're gonna have to leave all lights off and stay away from the windows since there are no curtains, okay? There's a latch on the door, but if a hoard gets big enough, they'll be able to bust it no problem," Rick's mind was working as he said all of this; it was how he gave answers. He answered with logic to back him up. 

"Okay. Won't the others be worried? I hope Judith doesn't cry too much," Carl frowned.

"I'm sure she won't. Beth and the others will look after her. As for the others, I hope they don't worry too much. Right now, you need to stay off that ankle and get some rest," Rick said. 

"What about you? Where are you gonna sleep? There's only one couch," Carl said.

"I'm going to be keeping watch," Rick answered. 

"No, please don't. I don't like it when you stay up all night. I'm sure we can find a way to both squeeze on the couch. Besides, you said to stay away from the windows. It'd probably be safer if we both stayed here," Carl answered, just like Rick would.

"Alright, alright. You win," Rick rubbed the back of his neck in defeat. Carl grinned at his victory. 

Rick pulled his shirt off and discarded it on the floor next to the couch. He helped Carl do the same, and then he carefully lifted Carl up enough so that he could slide underneath him. Carl used Rick's chest as a pillow, and Rick used Carl's body as a blanket. They both soon felt asleep, Rick already being tired from staying up on watch for half of the previous night. 

Carl woke up some time later. It was still pitch black outside. His dad's chest rose and fell silently, indicating that he was still asleep. However, Carl did realize something different. It had become very uncomfortable to lay on Rick. His pants had become noticeable tighter in the crotch, and a hard bulge had appeared. Carl turned bright red when he saw it, and tried his best to reposition himself without waking up Rick or hurting his ankle. Carl knew it was no use because when he tried moving into a position where he'd lay more on Rick's thigh, he brushed up against his hard-on, pulling a low moan from the sleeping man. Carl was about to attempt moving to the other end of the couch when he felt a sudden heat in the lower region of his body. Horrified, Carl willed it to go away, but with no luck. Even more horrified, Carl glanced at Rick just in time to see his eyes flutter open. 

"Carl, somethin' wrong?" Rick mumbled, sleep heavy in his voice. 

"N-No, my ankle was just hurting is all," Carl lied, hoping his dad would just go back to sleep.

"Oh, do you need me to look at it again? Is the wrap too tight?" Carl realized he'd said the wrong thing because his dad seemed to only wake up more.

"No, it'll be okay. Just go back to bed," Carl said in a slightly shaking voice. Within the mere moments Rick had been awake, Carl's pants had become twice as tight as they'd been before he'd woken up. 

"Carl, I just want to make sur-" Rick paused when he sat up. He glanced down at the source of discomfort and grunted unhappily. It was dark, but Carl swore he saw a bit of pink dust over Rick's cheeks. "Um, sorry about that. Just give me a minute and it'll be gone," Rick said before he squeezed his eyes shut to imagine the worst things in an attempt to make his hard-on go away. He was halfway through a daydream where he imagined everyone being eaten up by walkers when Carl tapped his knee. His dick was only half-hard now, but Carl was looking at him with a questioning expression.

"How-How do you do that? Make it go away, I mean?" Carl quickly realized how obvious he'd been about the question and tried to cover up his own issue, but Rick had already seen. 

"Oh, well, I just imagine things I don't want to imagine and it usually works. I'd rather you not do that, though. It's not pleasant. You should, uh, probably touch yourself," Rick said awkwardly.

"Here? N-No way, that's embarrassing!" Carl's cheeks and ears were burning.

"Oh, fine. Be stubborn. You're gonna make me do this the hard way, aren't you?" Rick said.

Before Carl could question what he meant, Rick was unbuttoning his pants and yanking down the zipper. Carl willed his hands to reach out and stop him, but part of him was in shock; the other part didn't want him to stop. Carl lifted himself up enough for Rick to slide his pants down and over his feet carefully. He then slid out from under Carl to discard his own clothing. 

It had taken no time at all for Rick to become fully hard again. The sight of Carl spread out on the couch before him made the blood rush right back to where it'd been the first time. Rick reached over and touched Carl, squeezing gently as he moved his hand up and down. Carl's breathing became heavy. Rick took the younger boy into his mouth and sucked for a few moments, letting his tongue run over the head a few times. Carl let out a moan, letting his head fall back. Rick pulled away, licking precum off of his lips before his stuck two fingers into Carl's open mouth. 

"Suck," Rick ordered. Carl obediently obliged to Rick's command. 

After Rick felt like his fingers had been slicked up enough, he pulled them away from Carl, and gently pressed one to Carl's entrance. Carl gasped and a small whimper escaped afterwards. His expression became worried.

"It's okay. I'm going to be as gentle as I can. I wish we had something better to use as lube," Rick said apologetically. Spit tended to dry fast. "Do you want me to do this?" Rick asked. He knew he should have asked in the first place, but he hadn't thought. After a moment, Carl gave a small nod. 

Rick pushed his finger through Carl's entrance and began to slowly pull in and out. It took a bit, but he was finally able to squeeze a second finger in. Carl hissed in discomfort at first, but he was soon gasping and thrusting against Rick's fingers. In the meantime, Rick himself had become very swollen. He wanted to take his time with Carl because he knew he was big, and he didn't want to hurt him. But after pressing and pulling, eventually fitting in a third finger, Rick finally pulled out and climbed onto the couch.

"Carl, suck," Rick breathed. Carl thought he meant his fingers again at first, but quickly caught on that that wasn't what Rick was referring to. Carl dutifully leaned down and gave the tip of Rick's cock a kitten lick. Rick gave a sharp intake of breath. Carl hesitantly put the head of Rick into his mouth, sucking gently before feeling confident enough to take in more. His mouth felt hot and wet around Rick, and he was on the verge of coming when he quickly pulled away. Carl looked up at him, eyes heavy-lidded with lust. 

"You ready? Tell me if I hurt you," Rick's blue eyes met Carl's, and the boy nodded, panting with want. 

Rick slowly pushed himself into Carl, and he had to strain himself from thrusting in hard because, god damn, the kid was tight and hot. Rick began to move slightly quicker when Carl got used to the feeling. The heat of Carl against Rick washed waves of pleasure throughout the two of them. 

Rick came inside of Carl, who quickly followed suit, and they were both moaning so loudly that they'd forgotten about the walkers. They both jumped when they heard something against the door. Rick's hand flew over Carl's mouth so fast. They both sat in heavy silence, Rick still inside of Carl, as they waited to see if whatever was outside would go away. A minute of silence passed, and a walker suddenly appeared outside the window. He looked inside, peering around hungrily. Rick held Carl pinned to the couch, staying deathly still and quiet, praying that the darkness hid them well enough. 

It took some time, but the walker eventually wandered away. Rick removed the hand that had been covering Carl's mouth, and he stroked his face gently as he pulled out. The white stickiness that belonged to Rick was beginning to leak out of Carl. He shifted uncomfortably. Rick realized and found an old sheet, also eaten up by moths, to clean him up with. 

Afterwards, Rick climbed back underneath Carl, pulling the small kid's naked limbs over himself. They easily fell back into a deep sleep. 

Rick awoke to another noise outside the door. It was light outside this time, meaning anything could have easily seen them through the windows. Rick reached down to his pants, still on the floor, for the knife in his pocket. He was about to pull Carl off of him when the door flung open. Carl jumped awake with a yelp, eyes wide and scared.

Daryl entered the small cabin, crossbow at the ready. His face wore a suprised expression when he saw the naked pair on the couch. Carl was desperately trying to grab his clothes and clamber behind the couch, but he dropped his shirt once, and nearly tripped over his dad's clothes. Daryl's mouth turned up into a smirk.   
"Well, looks like I have an answer for everyone now when they ask where you've been," Daryl was grinning as Rick himself yanked his pants up, scowling.  "And here I've been out all night searching for your asses. I was 'bout to head back and tell everyone you'd probably been eaten up by walkers, but I guess it's a good thing I didn't."

"Shut up, and don't breathe a word of this to anyone," Rick pointed a finger at Daryl, as if he was trying to threaten the man with the crossbow.

Daryl raised an eyebrow. "Or what? You'll arrest me? I think you should be arresting yourself, Officer. Don't you know pedophilia is a crime?" Daryl snorted at the glare Rick shot him. "Relax. I'm not gonna say anything. Now come on, everyone's probably head over heels freaking out." Daryl turned and walked out, leaving the door open for Carl and Rick.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you guys enjoyed this little one-shot. Let me know if I should write another one or something. :D


End file.
